(SML MOVIE PARODY) Onaga's Milkshake
by ChristianSmash64
Summary: (THIS IS BASED OFF OF AN SML MOVIE!)


Taydo Movie: Onaga's Milkshake

Onaga: "*cough*cough*cough*, why am I so sick!?, Daaawn!" Dawn: "What is it Master?" Onaga: "Why am I sick?" Dawn: "Uh, don't worry, we have the doctors working on it right now, we'll find out why you're sick, okay?" Onaga: "Find me a cure too!" Dawn: "Ok, we have the cure, we have the best doctors working on the cure right now."

Mr. Goodman: "Hmmm, yeah, well, my medical opinion on this here Rubix cube, is that if I were to solve this using this form right here, it would cure cancer. So, I believe that's what i'm gonna try to do. *plays with the rubix cube*"

Onaga: "Good, now get outta here, I don't wanna see your face!" Dawn: "Okay." Onaga: "Come back, why are you leaving!?" Dawn: "You just told me to-.." Onaga: "No, I want a milkshake! Go, and get me a milkshake." Dawn: "Uh, like a chocolate, regular milkshake?" Onaga: "No! This is a weird milkshake, like uh, with a whole bunch of, different ingredients." Dawn: "Different ingredients?" Onaga: "Yeah, and you might need a list, so go write it down! Get a piece of paper" Dawn: "Ok, *gets a piece of paper*"

Dawn: "Ok Lord Onaga, I got a piece of paper, and a pen. What do you want?" Onaga: "I want a chocolate, strawberry milkshake, with, cheese, um, mustard! A1 steak sauce, umm, pickles, don't forget the pickles! Uhh, umm, what's good, what's good, what's good, what's good, what's good, what's good, what's gooood? Cookies, oreos, I want oreos specifically! The fat ones, juicy. And, I want a little sprite in it to get in, you know, a little, *breathes*, you know? A little, *breathes* taste, you know, the *breathes*. Like acid down your throat?"

Onaga: "Aaand, that's it!" Dawn: "Ok so you-.." Onaga: "Don't read it back to me! If you don't have it by now, you should've already had it! Go! Go by 5 minutes, and if it's not perfect, i'm killing everybody!" Dawn: "O-O-Okay! *leaves*"

Christian: "*puts dangerous poison pills in Onaga's food* That should teach Onaga for not tiping me!" Dawn: "Chef Christian, Chef Christian!" Christian: "What?!" Dawn: "Um, Onaga needs a special milkshake made with all these ingredients. *sets the list down*" Christian: "*sighs* Don't you see that i'm trying to poison- I mean, making people food?" Dawn: "But, Onaga wants his milkshake right now, and you have to make it in the next 5 minutes, or he's gonna kill us!" Christian: "Ugh, i'm sick of these death threats! Argh, if he's gonna kill us all already!" Dawn: "Please make this milkshake, I don't wanna die!" Christian: Ohh, okay, fine! *looks at the list*"

Christian: "I got all of the ingredients. The cheese, the oreos, uhh, pickles, chocolate, strawberry, bananas, sprite, I got everything. Let's go, alright. I got all the ingredients for Onaga's special milkshake, let's get started!"

Christian: "*takes out a blender* Okay, I need to get, 3 oreos, *gets out 3 oreos and puts them in the blender* and the bacon, *grabs the bacon and places it in the blender* yes! Um, a banana! *places the banana in the blender* The jello, *squeezes the jello out into the blender* cheese, *puts cheese in the blender* pickles, we can't forget the pickles. *takes the top of the pickle jar off and places the pickle in the blender* The mustard! *squirts mustard into the blender* A1 steak sauce, *squirts the steak sauce into the blender* now, let's pour some sprite in there too. *pours a whole can of sprite into the blender* Okay, now for the froot loops! *pours a box of froot loops into the blender* Now, for the strawberry ice cream, yay! *scoops the ice cream and drops it into the blender* It's gotta have the strawberry taste. Chocolate syrup! *squirts the syrup into the blender* Goldfish,*pours a bag of goldfish into the blender* and then, the milk! *pours a jug of milk into the blender*"

Christian: "Look at it, look at this milkshake, because we're about to destroy it! Yeah, yeah, yeaaah! Milkshaaake, get in there! Uh, yeah! *puts the top on* Now I gotta hit maximum, how do you turn it on? Oh yeah! *turns the blender on* Go, go, masterpiece, go, yes, yes, give it to me, work that baby, work that baby!"

Christian: "Okay, it's done. *takes the top off* Look at this masterpiece I created! A chocolate and strawberry, milkshake, with all the ingredients that Onaga wanted! Man, this looks delicious, now I gotta pour it into the cup. *carefully pours the milkshake into a glass cup* And, I gotta get the whip cream. *brings out a can of whip cream* Now, I gotta shake it! *shakes the can* And, spray that bad boy in there! *sprays the can of whip cream onto the milkshake* Yes, does that look good? Now I need to go find of cherries. *brings out a bottle of ketchup* I didn't find any cherries, but I found some ketchup instead. *squirts a bit of ketchup onto the whip cream* Done, now, for the straw. *puts the straw into the milkshake* And then, it is done!"

Onaga: "Where are they with my milkshake!? Argh! I'm getting impatient!" Christian: "*brings the milkshake* Onaga, I got your milkshake ready!" Onaga: "Finally! Give it to me! *drinks the milkshake" Onaga: "Wow, this is really good, what's in this?" Christian: "You already know, you silly goose." Onaga: "This is the best milkshake ever! I might not kill you, Chef Christian!" Christian: "Yaaay!"

The End! :)


End file.
